supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Cry, Pathetic Girl
Chapter 1: Why Does She Hurt Me? An young Korean girl sat alone in her room, crying, reminiscing on the abuse from her evil stepsister. " (Why?)" She said in Korean before wailing, her face buried into her hands, tears stained her school skirt. She had often been accused of being a spy and a terrorist. 'Your country is a horrible nation to threaten war against the United States, Why can't you just go home?!, COMMIE, COMMIE, COMMIE!, You're pathetic crybaby.' Laura's venomous words hit her like a bullet. She didn't want to be like this, She wanted to be with her biological parents in North Korea, She heard "Let it Go" AGAIN from another room. She can't remember the last times she heard that Western Capitalist Pig horrible tune, she still cried and tears flew down. What did that song mean? She could not help but wonder. Was it just some silly Disney kids' song that made no sense, or was it...something more? What was the "it" that the song was saying to let go? Her adopted parents reminded visitors to never come in her room during this witch period. She then sat on her bed, she then buried her face into her knees. 'Don't Cry, you pathetic girl.......' She heard her sinister sister's voice in her head. "You must...let it go...let go of all you pain...let go of all of your suffering...end it all...end all your torment...end all your fear and sorrow...end it all...forever!" She resented her evil stepsister, even more than the girls who almost killed her during that black day. Her crying continued on, It was getting dark outside, She picked up her Law plush, given to her for Christmas, and embraced it. She looked the Kim portraits she loved to hang up to remind her of her home nation, then she buried herself into her knees, crying. Her sobbing continued, She was beaten like a POW kept in Japanese captivity, PTSD-inducing and horrible. 'Pathetic.....queer...' She heard her stepsister's sick, twisted and evil voice again. "Just...Let it go...forever..." Then she whispered while crying and slitting her wrists with shards of broken glass. 'Child.....' Then the voice when silent. There laying on her dresser were coils of long thick rope, a small firearm, a bottle of pills, and a blade. And a big tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. On her mirror she could see a message, "There is always a way out of your own suffering..." Chapter 2: Homicidal Stepsister 'Why do I hurt that commie queer?' Laura asked herself, as she wrote in her own personal diary, far away from her home at the park playground, unsupervised, but all the words were written in Spanish. She was hiding in the jungle gym. Nobody even noticed her. 'Duh! It is my favorite thing to do, and I am not sorry! Plus that whore is always hogging too much attention from my daddy! I mean, I am daddy's little girl and nobody is taking him away from me. Her country North Korea is a horrible nation to threaten war against America!!! She must go back home!!! This commie is a dangerous spy and a terrorist!!!!' She was scheming of ways to get rid of Marie. But how? "Once Marie is out of the picture for good," the evil little monster smirked, "I will have daddy's attention all to myself." Chapter 3: The Trial Today was the day, and Marie timidly stepped into the courtroom. Her adoptive family, her biological parents, witnesses, friends, teachers, school staff, and her lawyer all gathered as well as the perpetrators themselves, the six girls who maliciously assaulted Marie that grim day, and their families. "The court is now in session," the bailiff announced. "Case: Marie Lara-Rutter aka Ri Min-Li of North Korea V. The Viper Strikers. We have identified the names of the victim's assailants, your honor: Jessica Tackett, Gina Loveless, Bebe Spenser, Wendy Venables, Amy Woodcock, and Linda Price." Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86